Fly me to the Moon
by saya-chan21
Summary: Sasuke, who's always busy flying to different countries for business meetings had only one stress reliever. Sex. Being with different girls to relieve his sexual urges until now, he can't believe he'd feel strong attraction towards a guy. Strong sexual attraction that made him want to repeat doing this guy again, and again... And again.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's been ages since I last updated my on-going stories. Forgive me. (wink) Oh! And as you notice, this is a different story, and yes this is a one-shot… For now, though. It might get a sequel if I get the time to write again. Anyway, I've been getting really h*rny lately and this is the result. Hooray for those who love SasuNaru! Tell me what you think after reading this. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

 **FLY ME TO THE MOON**

He can't really count with all the fingers in his hands and feet how many times Sasuke leave the country in a year. Business meetings, interviews, business trips… Long hours of flight that he thinks his head would become strange if he can't even relieve his… sexual desires.

Don't get him wrong. He's also a man with 'certain' needs. But you should be qualified enough to get into his pants. Consider yourself lucky, though, if you can even get a single kiss from his lips.

Flight to Washington, he thinks, will really exhaust his body. Good thing he made it in time to book the remaining first-class seat when one of their clients decided to change their appointment schedule a day earlier. This airline's first-class is four times bigger than those cheap economy class where you can't even get into a comfortable sleeping position. What's more, there are curtains. He did this several times, but those curtains really help hiding his jerking-off sessions to relieve stress and upcoming headaches his busy schedules will cause him.

Just when he was about to close the curtains, signalling the flight attendants to stop bothering him with meals, newspapers and duty-free, one loud-mouthed flight attendant chose that very moment to call out to one of his colleagues, right-beside-his-seat.

"Oh, sorry for that Mr. -" the flight attendant, who turned out to be a guy based on the uniform he's wearing, must've looked at his first-class passenger's list before addressing Sasuke.  
"Uchiha… May I get you something to drink, or maybe a little meal? Or-"

"Just shut up and close the damn curtains." Sasuke ever-so-rudely cut off the guy's offer before putting the blanket all over his body and turning his back against the attendant. He expected to hear something like 'Excuse me' or 'Pardon me, Sir' or any polite words the flight attendant should be saying by now, but instead he heard the guy muttering instead.

When he turned around again to look out of curiosity, he saw the guy, _blonde_ guy, standing all-straight up, looking down at him in disgust. His bright blue eyes striking something inside him that he can't comprehend. Still, the rude words came out from those lips naturally, like the guy seemed too used to talking people down the way he wants. Normal people or not.

"Wh-What? What did you just-?"

"Get down your high horse, rich bastard." The guy muttered in low-voice again, enough for Sasuke to hear, then left - not before glaring at him, though.

Sasuke was left wide-eyed, remembering how the bright blue-eyed blonde guy looked… _cute?_ as he pout while stomping away.

 _Shit._

It's his first time ever thinking about a guy cute while feeling berated because of the guy's attitude towards a passenger. A first-class passenger, at that. But that's what's interesting about him. It shows how he can't be easily influenced by people with power. Especially an Uchiha. It wouldn't be exaggerating to say that everyone in Japan knows of his name. His family owns most of the largest businesses in and out of the country after all thanks to his grandfather's greatness and now, his father's business skills. It was decided that his older brother would stand next in line as the head of the Uchiha Empire, but his name has been booming all-over the country, too, because he's as skilled and greatly influences people around him as much as his brother.

And here he is, as great as he is, waiting for his turn to be asked what he'll have for a drink while he wait for the plane to take off. He wouldn't mind not having any drinks especially asked before flight for they will be asked again anyway in-flight before meal time. But the one who approaches the first-class cabin is none other than the blonde guy who messed up his supposedly peaceful flight to Washington.

He was sure he's next, because he could hear the blonde's voice getting closer, but when he turned, a woman who's obviously after his pants gave him the list of drinks instead. He didn't take them and just asked for water, without even looking at the poor woman.

"Here you go, Sir. Enjoy your flight." The woman politely handed him a bottle of distilled water and a cup before bowing her head and heading for the next passenger.

Sasuke could still hear the voice of this blonde-haired guy who really peaked his interests. Not only the attitude he was given, the high-pitched manly voice (which, in his mind, doesn't sound too manly), the shockingly blonde hair, tanned skin and alluringly blue eyes that reminds him of the ocean. It only lasted a split-second for him to notice how blue the guy's eyes were, but it made him want to stare at them, drown in them until he can't resurface again.

The thought made his pants tight.

 _Wait… No, no, no… Shit!_

He can't be having a thing towards a guy, dammit!

"What would you like to— _Oh..._ "

It might have been the most embarrassing moment in his life as those blue eyes stare openly at his slightly erected crotch. Well, even though it is _slightly_ … erected… it would still be obvious because of his sweat pants being a thin cloth and all.

Sasuke used the blanket to hide his arousal and planned to lash out at the guy to hide his embarrassment, but stopped when he saw how red the guy's face became. No, even his ears and neck is turning red.

"S-Sorry." The blonde guy closed the curtain, giving their passenger his most wanted _privacy_.

 _GAWD…. That was too… cute._

Sasuke felt his cock twitch as he re-play in his mind how embarrassed the cute blonde had gotten earlier.

This is bad. He had always been with women all this time. Well, not _with_ women, because all he do is fuck them and never meet them, ever again. But this time, is totally different. First, it was a guy. A cute guy, if he may add. Still, a guy. But he still felt aroused imagining the guy on his knees in front of his seat, head bobbing up and down while his pale hands grab that mop of blonde hair, his hips thrusting up – fucking that erotic mouth as the blonde take him all the way down his throat-

"Nggghhh!"

 _Shit~_

He almost came without even touching his cock. He can't believe it. Out of all the people he had sex with, he never felt strong desire. But with this blonde guy, he just have to imagine it and it made him achingly fully erect.

How would he take care of this? He wanted to come, but he wanted… more. Not just with his hand. Should he call for that woman earlier?

 _Shit…. No._

He could feel his rock-hard cock go soft at the thought of the pretty woman earlier riding his cock. What's wrong with him? Is he gay?

「Preparing for take-off, please fasten your seat belts. Cabin crew, please proceed to crew seats. Preparing for take-off.」

 _Bullshit._

* * *

The take-off took fifteen minutes for the plane to stabilize. The 'Fasten Your Seatbelt' sign switched off, and the crew members began their own jobs of serving the guests.

Naruto couldn't take the image off his mind. When he laid eyes on that bastard, he felt his heart race despite feeling super irritated at the cocky attitude that rich-bastard gave him. Well, it was his fault for being too loud, especially at the first-class cabin where guests should be having a really comfortable flight experience, but he doesn't have to be treated like that just because he's _just a crew_ and the other guy is an Almighty Uchiha.

He'd heard several times from his colleagues how alluringly hot and sexy this youngest 'Uchiha' is, but really had zero interest because rich-bastards have always been, well, _rich-bastards._

Anyway, he had seen several photos of the guy in magazines and newspapers, but he'd never imagined he would be this _hot_ in flesh.

Naruto had always been gay. No doubt about it, since he'd never been interested in girls since high school. He had a crush on a pretty girl in shockingly pink hair in junior high, but once he had gotten the girl finally fall for him, he lost interest the moment she tried to get in his pants.

In high school, he used to go out with his best friend when this friend confessed about being gay, giving him the courage to come out, too. But it ended pretty badly when another one of his friends confessed about being in love with his boyfriend. He wanted his friends to be happy, and it was obvious how shaken his ex was when he found out that the guy he had a crush on for years is having the same feelings towards him. Naruto was the one who took their hands and joined them together, while feeling really good about having sweet and honest friends. They're still in good terms until now, and he just received a notice about them adopting a kid from an orphanage. After that, he decided to search for his soul mate as he continue studying, aiming for his goal to travel the world. That's why he chose to be a flight attendant. His next big step would be to learn different languages and become a tourist guide so that he could travel all over the world while studying every countries' history and geographical structures. Talking to different people, knowing how far his ambitions would take him, it's endless he think.

Now he's in his second year of being an attendant. He received compliments here and there because of his bubbly personality that earned him good reviews from some of the head attendants, including some of the plane captains he got along within the company. He also received good reviews from some of the airline's first-class passengers who frequently travelled with them.

He's used to being looked down upon because of his personality, but when it comes to revenge, people will learn that his bubbly personality is a complete contradiction to his endless wit.

He was at the top of his classes after all.

Seeing this, it's never new to him that he encounter ever-so-rude passengers who think too highly of themselves just because they had the money to seat in the first-class cabin. What fools they are to think he'd succumb to them, clasping his hands together as they step on his head.

 _Hell no._

He thought as he stomp away from the rude passenger known as Uchiha Sasuke. He can be all steamy hot as he wants, fuck it if he thinks that Naruto would act all 'Yes, Sir' after being berated earlier.

Then he cringed as he approach the next passenger to ask them what they want for a drink, learning that it was the Uchiha. He breathed in slowly, stood straight and practiced his usual grin to greet the passenger 'politely'.

"What would you like to… _Oh_."

He felt his dick twitch once when he saw for a mere second the bulge on the Uchiha's crotch.

 _Idiot! What are you twitching for, you little one! You don't twitch to a bastard! You just don't!_

He can't help blushing when their eyes met, his dick twitching again in excitement. It felt like electricity ran down his spine as his hands fumbled for the curtain to close it.

"S-Sorry." Then he closed it completely and made big steps to mix himself in the swarm of cabin crews moving around to assist passengers.

What was that? It was sooo _hot_! He never imagined that a big shot like Uchiha Sasuke experiences sexual urges like normal people… Wait.

Isn't he a _normal_ one?

 _It was my own thinking that made me lash out to him just because I learned that he's rich. It wasn't like he's any different from normal people out there. And he probably was only… tired._

He felt guilt washing over him as he think of the Uchiha's face. There are faint dark circles around his eyes, indicating how busy he must have been, and then probably flying to another country to have business meetings. That… is _tiring_.

* * *

An hour after take-off, Sasuke was finally able to calm his lower parts as the next cabin crews who attended to his needs weren't the blonde. He's now sitting comfortably as he drink his cup of red wine, listening to his own choice of playlist and munching on some bread for a small meal before the actual meal that will be served two hours later. He doesn't plan to have one though, because he never liked airplane foods from the very start. It is like eating meals served in jails, though he had never been in one. But that's just how bad it is to his taste.

"Uhm… Excuse me, sir… Will there be… Uhh… Anything you'd need before meal?" he heard the small voice from his right, and when he turned, a shadow behind the closed curtain seemed to be standing in front of his seat. But this voice, could it be…?

He opened the curtain, and saw Naruto standing there still looking embarrassed. Sasuke removed the earphones from his ears, swallowing as he think of something to ask. Then without hesitation, without even thinking twice, he _did_ ask.

"What's your name?"

The world seemed to stop as they stare at each other in that moment. Naruto seemed to feel laces wrapping around his body as he take several step towards Sasuke, Sasuke taking his hand while using the other to close the curtain.

While the rest of the people inside the plane are busy with the crews serving hot meals to the passengers, Naruto found himself half naked and sitting at the passenger's seat as Sasuke use his skilled fingers to loosen him up as quietly as they can. They didn't have to worry about people opening the curtain because the first-class cabin had certain rules in it, including the curtain not being carelessly open when the 'Do Not Disturb' light is on, giving their passengers the privacy they want.

"Ah!"

Sasuke used his other hand to cover Naruto's mouth while he scissor the insides of the beautiful blonde below him. His sweat pants are getting painfully tight already watching the blonde's tanned face turning pink in embarrassment.

" _You like that?"_ he whispered as he thrust his fingers further in, making Naruto buck his hips forward at how good Sasuke's slick fingers enter and exit his hole.

" _You want this?"_

Sasuke asked again, thrusting his hip against Naruto's legs to emphasize his question. He saw the blonde nod in approval.

" _Good"_ he kissed Naruto's temples before removing his finger from Naruto's ass. He felt for the reclining button of the seat and reclined it flat before pulling Naruto's legs up to properly position his aching cock against the gaping hole. They were both panting, anticipating for the moment where they join their body.

Fuck, he can't believe how aroused he is for this blonde. It's like he's a teenage again, being impatient to just pound against this angel.

" _I'm going in, Naruto…"_ the name slipped naturally from his lips, feeling perfect as he push against the tight hole.

" _Shiiiit…! Fuck!"_

 _So tight… SO good…_

" _A-ah~ S-so big."_

Sasuke felt proud, as if being praised for having a long and thick cock. But this is bad, he felt he'd come at any moment with how erotic Naruto looked, how erotic his voice were as he whispered the words, and how tight his ass felt.

" _You feel so good…"_ Sasuke made another thrust, reaching for the seat's handles to properly fuck his blonde.

" _Aah… Ah! Ah! G-Good… So goo- Ahh!"_ Naruto kept panting and moaning, using both his hands to cover his mouth to keep it from making any loud voices. Well, he doubt they'd get heard though, because the people outside is much noisier than what they were doing now.

" _Shit! I'm coming…"_ Sasuke reached for the blonde's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

" _I-inside…!"_ he heard the blonde say and thought that he wanted to say not to come inside. He began pulling off and jerk off instead but then he felt Naruto's thighs tighten up around him, his legs locking his hips to entrap him and stop him from pulling off.

" _D-Don't pull out, b-bastard! C-Come inside me… Ugghh!"_ Naruto arched his back when Sasuke instinctively picked up the pace, losing his rhythm as they both silently screamed, both of their mouths wide open as Sasuke shoot his cum inside the blonde while Naruto shoot his own cum against his chest and stomach. Feeling their body twitch at the afterglow of their orgasm, Sasuke made another thrust before pulling out and gently putting the tanned legs down. He scooped the panting blonde and carried him before sitting and letting Naruto straddle his lap. Then he laid on his back while hugging the blonde, his hand smoothing over the surprisingly small back of his new lover. He felt hot and sticky substance on his thigh, thinking that his cum must have leaked from the blonde's ass. He reached for the tissue that was placed on the right side of the seat and helped the blonde clean.

When he thought that the blonde is clean enough, he scoot a bit to reach for Naruto's pants, noticing how the said blonde is now staring at him.

"?... What is it?" he said, removing the blonde's boxer from the pants.

"Geez, we just did it and you ask 'what'? Can't you be a bit more… Y'know?" Naruto stood up and put his pants on while Sasuke watched him.

When he deemed himself decent enough to exit Sasuke's cabin, Naruto leaned down and gave those pale lips a peck. Then he smiled genuinely sweet, thinking this would be a one-time moment between the two of them and nothing more.

"Do your best to whatever business you'll be attending, Sir. Have a great flight." He said, his tone of voice a bit low compared to the energetic tone he usually use when talking to people.

He waited for any response from the raven-haired guy, but when he heard nothing for about fifteen seconds, he opened the curtain and closed it again after exiting.

Sasuke made a deep breath then brought both his hand against his face, thinking what the hell did just occur.

He just had sex with a guy. A stranger to boot! But damn how good he felt, he doubt he's ever feel that good doing it with a girl ever again. He fucked many girls until now, but never did he feel the urge to do them again in the future. But with this guy, he even thought of getting his number just to get a chance to fuck him again. He already misses the tightness of his ass that just thinking about it made him half-hard again.

 _Shit. I want that ass again._

He fidgeted against his seat, wishing that the blonde would suddenly enter again to have another taste. Even his lips were sweet. Too bad he missed the chance to give the little blonde his most prided deep kiss that made the girls he had sex until now melt while he fondled their butts.

He opened his curtain and headed for the toilet just to see where the blonde is. He saw Naruto talking to a little girl as he securely fasten her seatbelt, probably just arrived back from the toilet. He didn't look away as he watch Naruto standing up and going further into back to assist another passenger, his butt looking plump and tasty.

He didn't have to think twice about what he is planning to do right now. He wanted that ass, so he'd get them right where he wanted it. Making a quick piss at the toilet, he went back to his cabin and stayed there, waiting for a chance to call for the blonde.

* * *

The fourteen-hour flight ended with a very disappointed Uchiha. He didn't get the chance to call the blonde's attention after all because he'd been here and there talking and assisting passengers. He did get some woman attend to his needs, but the poor one always get driven away as soon as she finish giving him what he needed.

Is there any way to get to him? Just a little way to keep him from disappearing right after one moment of bliss together?

"We won't be flying back today anymore because of bad weather in Tokyo." He heard one of the crew said to another.

"Excuse me!" he called out as he was about to exit the plane.

"Yes, Sir?" one of the women attentively asked.

"Where do cabin crews stay when they wait for hours before flying again?"

Naruto exited the bathroom with the towel hugging his lower body, another small one on top of his head. It had been an exhausting fourteen-hour flight with assisting and talking, his throat hurting from the lack of liquid.

He opened the small fridge, thanking the God for the hotel having drinks provided with every room. He found his favourite milk and gulped it down in one go.

 _Ding Dong_

He heard the doorbell ring.

"Hm? I didn't order any room service yet." He wondered what it is, since it's only four in the afternoon and dinner is always at seven.

"Yes?" he asked the door, well, the person at the other side of the door.

No one answered. Weird. Well, he's not the type to be really cautious as to look at the door's hole and see who's outside, so he just opened it anyway and saw the raven-haired guy known as Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of his hotel room.

"Wh-"  
He just felt his body being slammed against the wall, hearing the sound of the door close and being locked, feeling the slick tongue of his attacker inside his mouth, ravishing him like a hungry animal.

It took him half a second before he responded, one hand grabbing the dark hair while the other at the wide back of his male 'lover'. He can't believe how hot this guy's kisses are, his knees buckling as he felt the towel on his waist dropping low until it's gone.

"Fuck. Why are you-" he heard Sasuke curse as he felt one strong hand travel its way to his butt, fingers entering the crack and searching for his hole while the other fondling his balls and pumping his cock alive.

"So fucking-" skilful tongue is now exploring his hot cavern as Naruto tried to respond wil equal vigor, but failing to do as he begin to melt with triple sensation he's feeling. He was sure Sasuke managed to enter three fingers by now as he unconsciously thrust his hips forward to the hand that gives him double pleasure.

"Sexy…"

"Ah!"

He almost came from the very erotic way Sasuke whispered those words against his ears.

"B-Bed..." he managed to say when Sasuke leaned lower to lap at his nipples.

"A-Ahh! T-That's… G-Goo-"

"Ugghh…" Sasuke groaned in impatience because the bed is a few step away from where they stood. He carried Naruto without their lips parting, tanned arms and legs wrapping around his pale body as he walk towards the bed and gently laying his lover against the soft mattress.

When their eyes finally met after that few seconds of heating moment, Sasuke used his right hand to caress those tanned cheeks.

"These are..?" he asked, noticing three faint lines on both sides.

"Birthmark…" Naruto whispered, using his left hand to grab Sasuke's right hand and kiss them chastely.

"More importantly…" he said, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, letting his fully erect cock brush against the raven's crotch.

"Aren't you going to continue what you're doing?"

Sasuke's eyes turned feral the moment he saw the blonde bite his own lips in anticipation.

Damn it. He want this blonde. All of him.

"You didn't have to remind me."

* * *

R&R Please! It will help have the confidence to create a sequel. ^^


End file.
